


Party Choas (Kayumi and Hawkfrost's Adventures Extras) (Unfinished)

by RobloxKaia



Category: Crossover (Series)
Genre: Actually everyone seems like their done because there's so much sighing, Cat clans like warrior cats?, Crossover: Kayumi and Hawkfrost's Adventures, F/M, Hawkfrost was done with everything back then, Kayumi is still a trash dump pigeon, Kinda crack I guess but taken seriously, Mentions of Past abuse...I think?, Party Crashing, Stealing at your local friendly neighborhood, and Kayumi still refuses to remember this, but the whole Kayumi hitting Primrose with a pie is gonna stay, this whole episode is about to be scrapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobloxKaia/pseuds/RobloxKaia
Summary: When Hawkfrost and Kayumi/Roblox Kaia is asked about an embarrassing moment in one of their adventures, Kayumi still can't get over the fact that she even remembers this and refuses to acknowledge it.
Relationships: Hawkfrost (Crossover)/Primrose (Onesided), Hawkfrost (Crossover)/Roblox Kaia (Kayumi)





	Party Choas (Kayumi and Hawkfrost's Adventures Extras) (Unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished because this is now a scrapped episode or a scrapped scene at least. I don't know, I'm working on other stories at the moment as well.

During a bright summer day in the Crossover hotel, a familiar girl with brown hair was flying around with her bat-like wings looking for someone in particular.

"This is why I hate the food court in this hotel," she sighed barely hearing herself over the people around her.

"Hey Newborn Kaia!" Spencer called to her. Newborn Kaia quickly flew to Spencer's spot before landing softly on the ground. "What's up?" Newborn Kaia asked. "We're literally still waiting for you at the table," Spencer continued. "Well, that was where I was headed you dumbo-" "Swear jar!" Spencer interrupted her. "That wasn't even a swear word that time," she frowned at him. Spencer quickly grabbed Newborn Kaia's hand and began rushing over to their table.

"Okay what's the rush?" Newborn Kaia finally asked. "We're asking Hawkfrost and Roblox Kaia about their adventures!" Spencer exclaimed finally reaching the table. "Dude, if we're gonna talk about this why can't we go someplace else?" Newborn Kaia finally sat in one of the chairs near their table.

"Because they don't know when there's a right time for everything, "Hawkfrost joined in. "You were the one who mentioned it in the first place," a familiar bee said right next to them. "Fair point," Hawkfrost replied to Poppyfrost. "Wait! Since we're on the subject of your adventures; do you remember that one time where Kayumi hit that one she-cat with a pan?" Poppyfrost asked. "Wait is this about Primrose?" Roblox Kaia asked. Poppyfrost nodded. "No, she hit her with a pie," Hawkfrost countered. "No, it was a pan!" Poppyfrost said. A blue-ish grey cat passed their table before halting to a stop. "No I was there she hit her with a pan," JayKaia added. "No- it wasn't a pan it was a pie for Kaia's sake and I even remember what flavor it was; and how did you know we were talking about this?!" Hawkfrost hissed. "Because I heard you guys from the other table and thought I'd stop by," JayKaia replied. "Mate, as much as I like watching this I didn't throw anything from what I remember," Roblox Kaia switched to Kayumi.

"That's a lie because I'm pretty sure that one kid was also watching but everyone else except for me and you couldn't see him," JayKaia added. "I was literally talking to Primrose as she was literally smashed by the pie and was screaming for who did it," Hawkfrost said. "Hold up! When did this happen?" Newborn Kaia finally joined in. "This happened when we were all invited to Primrose's neighborhood party when we were like children aged?" JayKaia guessed. Hawkfrost nodded. "Wait this is one of your adventures right?! Can you tell us!" Spencer cheered. "Alright fine.." Hawkfrost sighed. "This happened when I was still known as the outcast of the neighborhood but I was somehow invited anyway.." Hawkfrost continued.

***

Hawkpaw was looking out the window from the counter waiting for the sun to set. Hawkpaw's bell chimed every tiny move he did. He could only imagine life without the leather strap around his neck.

"Are we seriously going to that playdate?" a voice asked behind him.

"Of course we are, she's my friend Kayumi!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. "She called you a loser so many times though until we saved her friend," Kayumi explained. "But, maybe she deserves another chance," Hawkpaw countered. Kayumi only let out a sigh before sitting next to him. Hawkpaw looked at Kayumi again; he still doesn't know how to react to a ghostly figure being your friend. I guess you if you're Jaysong that is. They both shared a brief moment of silence before Hawkpaw continued.

"Have you ever been to a party before? Or however, you say it?" Hawkpaw asked. "I heard my mom talk about parties before but I've never been to one until you know.." Kayumi spoke. 

"I heard wild cats are gonna be there though," Kayumi chuckled. "That's impossible," he replied. "Nothings impossible though!" Kayumi exclaimed. "If you can somehow see me I'm pretty sure you'll see some today," she concluded.

***

"Oohh, I forgot Kayumi was a spirit when you first met her!" Newborn Kaia said as she fidgeted in her seat. "Yeah and that's why I was called a weirdo," Hawkfrost replied. "Wait, JayKaia couldn't you see like starclan cats or something?" Kayumi asked. "I could, but I only saw starclan cats. I don't think that counts for spirits from Crossover. I think it's because you didn't believe in starclan or the twoleg's gods you just believed in Crossover or Kaia to be specific," JayKaia said. "So-" "Continue!"Spencer exclaimed almost jumping out of his seat. 

***

Hawkpaw forgot how long they talked before it was already sundown.

"Hawkpaw!" Kayumi said pointing at the sky. "Oh- We're gonna be late!" Hawkpaw replied, leaping onto the wooden floor.

Hawkpaw quickly went through the door leading to the backyard while Kayumi was close behind him.

He looked up at the fence in his way before signaling Kayumi to help him up. As soon as Kayumi helped him up Hawkpaw accidentally landed on his face.

"Ouch..are you okay?!" Kayumi panicked. He only got up before sprinting across the street. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Kayumi called out.

Hawkpaw continued running down the path after he got to the other side. He spotted a familiar ginger cat in his way.

"Hey, Addersong!" Hawkpaw yelled. The ginger cat finally acknowledges him as the cat's ears twitched at the sudden voice.

"Oh, hey Hawkpaw," Addersong replied. "What are you doing here?" Hawkpaw questioned. "I was just heading to Primrose's den or house as you said it," Addersong answered. "Wait, how did you sneak out without your clan noticing?" Hawkpaw asked. "I'm actually supposed to be hunting right now but I'll stop by for a little bit," he replied. "

Kayumi finally caught up with Hawkpaw as she noticed a tan-ish house nearby.

"Is that the house?" Kayumi pointed to the building. Hawkpaw only nodded. "Actually we can just walk together to her place," Hawkpaw said to Addersong. "Thanks, Hawkpaw," as he followed Hawkpaw.

The trio traveled towards the house before finding their way through bushes to get to the back garden.

They lept over the fence to see a sea of other animals scattered around the field. "Uhh..toa?" Hawkpaw said before gaining the attention of everybody. Hawkpaw feels their stares burning through his pelt until a familiar peach she-cat approaches them.

"Welcome!" Primrose called out. Hawkpaw only let out a sigh before looking at her. "Greetings, "Addersong answered. "So how does this whole "party" thing work?" Addersong continued, turning his head a little. "Well, I guess you can say it's a group up. I'm guessing you guys call parties "gatherings" in your area?" Primrose spoke. Addersong only nodded before walking off to the other pets in the area. 

"So Hawkpaw, wanna hang out?" Primrose eagerly asked. Hawkpaw could feel Kayumi tensing up when Primrose said that. "No thanks, I'll probably hang out with the others first," Hawkpaw replied slowly stepping away from her. Primrose shrugged before walking off.

"Okay so-" "Can we go steal the human's food?!" Kayumi exclaimed. Hawkpaw couldn't register what she said before he repeated it in his mind. "Are you insane?!" Hawkpaw hissed under his breath. Some other pets nearby him gave funny looks. Hawkpaw shivered. "Yeah so, no one will know," Kayumi continued. "We can't just waltz in here and steal her owner's food, that's wrong!" Hawkpaw replied. 

Kayumi blinked for a few moments.

"Fineeeee.." Kayumi whined.

Hawkpaw let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, I'm going to chat with the others, you're coming right?" Hawkpaw questioned. "I think I'll just stay here," Kayumi said. "Alright?" Hawkpaw said in confusion before walking off.

Kayumi let out a dark chuckle before phasing through the house.

***

"Kayumi there's a reason why we always thought you were a robber or a murderer at best," a new voice joined in. "I- oh toa Soulance," Kayumi welcomed him. "I'm taking it you overheard us?" Poppyfrost asked. Soulance nodded. "Next thing you know Kaia or Human Kaia will chime in," Hawkfrost sighed.

***

Hawkpaw walked through the clearing until he came across a blue-ish grey-ish she-cat. "Jaysong! Hi!" Hawkpaw greeted her. Jaysong rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing you snuck out too?" Hawkpaw asked. Jaysong only nodded. "Is there anything good to do around here?" Jaysong asked. "Well, I mean, Primrose said she'll get party games out for all of us," Hawkpaw answered. Jaysong was about to question until two other people came up to them. "Hello!" Melody cheerfully greeted. "Oh hey Melody," Hawkpaw replied. "

"You guys do know that the party games are already outright?" Cake asked. "Oh- what are the games again?" Hawkpaw asked. Cake shrugged in response. "Hey uh, have you seen some of our owner's items?" Deya asked sprinting up to them. "What no? Why what happened?" Jaysong questioned. "We heard our owners fighting about stuff around the house that's missing," Deya continued. "Can you guys help us?" Deya asked. "Yeah sure," Hawkpaw answered.

It took the group a little while to enter the house. They saw things scattered onto the floor mixed with dirt, broken plates...wait bubbles?

"Dang..what the stars happened here?" Jaysong asked. "Looks like whoever did this went crazy," Cake sighed. "I'm guessing that this is gonna take us almost the entire party to clean up?" Hawkpaw looked at Deya. Deya could only shrug. Hawkpaw let out a deep sigh. 

***

"Aw jeez, seems like whoever did it was annoying as hell," Poppyfrost said eyeing at Kayumi. "Okay I'm sorry," Kayumi pleaded. "It's already too late for that, "JayKaia grumbled.

***

It took a while for the group to clean up with the help of the Humans before Hawkpaw noticed a trail of dirt leading to the front yard.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up with you," Hawkpaw said to the others before following it. The others looked at each other in confusion before continuing what they were doing

Hawkpaw quietly followed the trail, noticing it was leading back to the backyard. Hawkpaw stopped at a halt once he came across another person.

"Primrose?" Hawkpaw asked. "Yes?" Primrose responded.

"Did you do this?" Hawkpaw continued. "No, wait what. Of course I didn't do the mess I didn't even see who did it!" Primrose exclaimed. "Wait so, you were inside?" Hawkpaw questioned. "Yes but- nevermind, I actually needed to tell you something," Primrose stuttered. Hawkpaw can see the deep sigh and her fur becoming a light red (wait what)

"Will you be my-" Suddenly a loud splat was heard. And way too close for comfort.

"Wait, did she just got hit with a pie?" Hawkpaw thought to himself, as he noticed the plate on her head. "Who did it?!" Primrose yelled. Multiple people were wide-eyed as the scene played out. Some others started snickering or stayed quiet.

While Primrose was screaming at the top of her lungs Hawkpaw quickly got out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is unfinished. Might be scrapped but hey it was fun while it lasted.


End file.
